This invention relates to a platform for inclined surfaces such as built-up roofs, and more particularly to portable and adjustable platforms for supporting paint buckets on inclined roofs.
The purpose of any roof platform is to provide a horizontal surface on built-up roofs. Several U.S. Patents are directed to adjustble roof platforms. An example of one type of roof platform is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 298,463 where vertical adjustment is accomplished by vertical leg sections with interfitting notches on each section and set screws. Another type of roof platform is found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 590,872, 1,026,097 and 1,112,876 in which adjustment is made by moving a pivotable bar connected to a horizontal platform along a slotted vertical upright and tightening the bar at the proper angle. A more recent solution is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,450,935 where a toggle mechanism between a platform and flat frame is adjusted by a screw actuating handle. Each of the above U.S. Patents, except U.S. Pat. No. 4,450,935, utilizes spikes or barbs which imbed into the roof to hold the platform in place.
Adjustment of the roof platform is critical when transporting the platform to roofs of different pitch. The above cited U.S. Patents provide infinite adjustments. However, with the exception of U.S. Pat. Nos. 298,463 and 4,450,935 the patents depend on heavy tightening forces to provent the locking bolt from slipping, causing the platform to collapse. Whereas U.S. Pat. No. 4,450,935 requires more moving parts which increases manufacturing cost, but provides non-slip locking. U.S. Pat. No. 298,463 has incrimental adjustments and tightening screws which positively locks, however the leg sections are expensive to manufacture. Thus, a need exists for an adjustable roof platform that is simple to adjust and is inexpensive to manufacture. Further, the platform has an upright wall for containing paint cans.